This application is related to application Ser. No. 10/003,278, titled xe2x80x9cDual Flat Springs for Tool-Less Slide Installationxe2x80x9d filed Dec. 6, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a slide assembly for slidably mounting a computer server to a rack and, more particularly, to a slide assembly for slidably mounting a computer server to a rack where the slide assembly includes a spring element mounted to front and back attachment brackets of the slide assembly to allow installation of the slide assembly to the rack columns without the need for tools.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Certain computer systems, such as computer network systems, typically include many separate computer units or servers that are positioned and stacked relative to each other in a rack. The various computer servers in the system are electrically interconnected and provide various functions, such as storage, communications, calculations, etc. The rack includes a plurality of support columns, where each computer server is secured to opposing slide assemblies attached to the columns. The slide assemblies allow the server to be pulled away from the front of the rack so that each separate server can be serviced by technicians for various reasons, such as maintenance, replacement of computer cards, etc., while the server is still in operation. In other words, in order for a technician to gain entrance to the server through top panels in the server, the server is slid forward away from the stack of servers in the rack to allow access thereto, while the server is still operational, so that the computer system does not have to go down during service.
Known slide assemblies generally include a stationary member having a front bracket and a rear bracket, where the front bracket is rigidly secured to a front column of the rack and the rear bracket is rigidly secured to a corresponding rear column of the rack. One or more slidable members are slidably secured to the stationary member on ball bearings. The inner most slidable member is secured to a side wall of the server. When the technician grasps the server and pulls it away from the rack, the slidable members slide relative to the stationary member allowing the server to be extended out of the rack.
The support columns include holes and the front and rear brackets include associated pins. The pins are inserted into the desired holes in the columns to align and hold the slide assembly. Various devices and techniques are known in the art to secure the slide assembly to the columns so that they are securely affixed thereto. These known techniques are sometimes complicated, requiring installation tools and the like to perform the mounting procedure. Also, certain techniques use loose hardware, such as screws and bolts, that may be lost and are inconvenient to keep track of. Further, the configuration of the various rack columns known in the art sometimes prevent the slide assembly to be mounted thereto for a particular column design that the slide assembly was not specifically designed for.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a slide assembly for slidably mounting a computer server unit to a rack is disclosed. The slide assembly includes a stationary member and at least one slidable member slidably mounted thereto. A front bracket is mounted to a front end of the stationary member and a rear bracket is mounted to a rear end of the stationary member. The front bracket is secured to a front column of the rack and the rear bracket is secured to the corresponding rear column of the rack to secure the slide assembly thereto.
Both the front and rear brackets include a mounting plate having a plurality of pins extending therefrom. The pins are positioned within holes in the rack columns so that the slide assembly can be supported thereto in a certain position. The front bracket and the rear bracket each include a spring element, such as a flat, elongated metal strip. When the pins are inserted into the holes in the rack column, the spring element is moved against its bias force during the installation procedure so that when the pins are fully inserted into the holes in the rack columns, the spring element locks behind the rack column, holding the slide assembly in place.